Life Again
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: What I wished could've happened in the season 4 finale of TVD.


**I decided to write a one-shot! Yay! It's about what I wanted to happen in the season finale of TVD! Note: In this version, the veil is down but Bonnie didn't cast a spell to make Jeremy alive again and therefore is not dead. It has my take on different events that happened, so here goes!:**

"I wish I didn't have to close the veil, Grams. I wish I could let my friends be able to not say goodbye to their loved ones. For Elena to not say goodbye to Jeremy, for Stefan not to say goodbye to Lexi, for Damon not to say goodbye to Alaric, and for me not to say goodbye to you."

"I know Bonnie. But there is another way." Grams held out three vials filled with something red. "What is that", Bonnie asked. "They're the cures." "I thought there was only one." "There was. But, on the other side, I met Quetsia, the witch responsible for making the cure. She knew about our situation and decided to make two extra vials of the cure. I also found out that if you use the cure to bargain with Silas, he can give you control of whom to keep alive when you close the veil." "That's great! But what do I do with the other two vials?" "Give them to two your friends. They'd really enjoy it."

Elena was in the Salvatore Boarding House's living room with both Stefan and Damon. Even though Alaric and Lexi were on the other side of the house, she knew that they would be able to hear them well. "The reason I asked you both to come in here is because I've made my final decision on which brother I want to spend my life with. Damon—" Stefan sadly looked away. "Damon, I'm sorry but I choose Stefan." Stefan lifted up his face in wonder. "I understand, Elena. Congrats brother", Damon happily said. "I'll give you two some privacy." He flashed out of the room in an instant. "Elena, I-" "No need, Stefan. Look, I'm sorry for the horrible way I've treated you. I was just hoping if we could start over?" He smiled a loving smile and picked her up. He spun her around in his arms and she ended up in his arms the way a bride would end up in her groom's arms. The next she knew, they were kissing. It was a kiss she hadn't felt in a long time but welcomed back into her life gladly. When he finally set her down, Bonnie came rushing into the room holding to vials. "I got these for you", she said excitedly. "They're cures for vampirism. Doesn't matter where I got them just take them." Both Elena and Stefan shrugged their shoulders and opened the vials. At the same time, they put it in their mouths and chewed. For a moment, light seemed to pour out of them. Elena felt lighter; which was a feeling she hadn't felt since before Matt's car went into the river. Damon walked slowly into the room holding two blood bags, indicating he heard what was going on. He handed them to Stefan and Elena. They slowly opened them and drank a small portion from it. They immediately spit out the blood and handed the bags back to Damon. "Can I have a moment with Bonnie", Damon asked. They nodded and went out of the room, rejoicing like never before. "Thank you, Bonnie, for giving Stefan what he always wanted to be: a human." He leaned down and cupped her face between his hands and kissed her.

After leaving the Salvatore's house, she went to the Lockwood cellar where Silas was sitting. "Silas, I'll give you this", she said taking out the vial, "If you let some dead people come back." He quickly nodded his head and began to say a spell.

Grams was in the crypt, waiting for Bonnie when she suddenly sucked in a gasping breath, feeling her heart beating again. She then knew Bonnie had managed to let her be alive again.

Stefan, Elena, and Damon were sitting in the library with Alaric, Lexi, and Jeremy, waiting for them to go so they could say goodbye. Suddenly, they all sucked in gasping breaths and looked up with shocked looks in their eyes. It was then everyone realized that they were alive again, and that the veil had been closed.

"Thank you, Silas." She handed him the cure which he immediately took. He then grabbed a nearby dagger and stabbed himself in the heart. His body then fell to the ground, drained of all life he had in him.

**What were your thoughts? I hope you enjoyed it! I know the extra cures were a bit much, but I wanted to do that, so don't judge me.**


End file.
